My Boys
by Ivy Darklight
Summary: OCxGeorge,OCxFred,OCxSnape,OCxDraco and possible some Drarry and OCxHarry. Fred died in the final battle but what happens when the girl he and George both love is pregnant? And she's living with Draco? Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Darian sat and stared as once again her brother played Free-Bird.

"Could you stop for like five minutes?" She hissed at him angrily. All she got in return was a tongue in her face and the song being restarted.

Darian looked out the window to see a familiar face, and instantly she shut her book. A large grin spread across her lovely face and she laughed; motioning to the man outside that she would be out in five.

"Going out squirt, you okay for a while?" Darian asked crossing the living room in a few quick steps and entered her room. She heard her brother Bria grunt and knew that he would be fine, just in case she'd pop in a pizza for him.

Slipping out of her pyjama's Darian wiggled in her black mini. She zipped it in the back and admired herself in the mirror for a moment, she was so cute! Her top flew across the room and landed on her bed. Taking out her wand she flicked it once, mumbling under her breath.

Almost instantly her favourite green halter flew in her outstretched arms. Spicing up her hair with a quick spritz of spray and carefully placeing on silver glitter and black eyeliner, Darain blew a kiss to herself.

Black leather boots went over fishnets and zipped tight to her calves. On went her winter coat, and she was out the door. Once outside the icy air hit her and tore through her outfit leaving her shivering.

Running through the snow, Darian leapt into the arms of her red haired visitor, planting a long and passionate kiss on his icy lips.

"I thought you were never going to get here." Darian breathed when she finally released George's mouth from hers. Grinning madly George lifted Darian off of him and kissed her back softly.

"If I knew staying away would bring on this reaction I would have come later." Darian punched him in the arm playfully.

"I missed you darling…" George whispered softly into Darian's ear as she melted into his strong arms.

"I couldn't bear to spend another day without you…it still hurts." Darian said her voice raspy and thick with renewed pain. Same face, same eyes…different man. George hugged Darian closer to him, brushing away her tears as they fell freely down her cheeks.

She was his. She knew it, but there had been a time, when they were in school that he'd shared Darian; with the only person he shared everything with. Darian was the only one who felt his loss as much as he did, and George let his tears fall into Darian's black hair.

"Hush darling, I miss him to." Fred, the one who had never taken their relationships seriously who brightened their lives; now he was gone and once again George had come to Darian for comfort.

Darian's brown eyes met Georges. They embraced again and began the long walk to the cemetery. Both had their wands out and ready in case of attack, but they focused more on each other.

"Honestly I had to listen to that song a zillion times." Darian said smiling, she let out a long laugh and jumped into the nearest snow bank. When she didn't immerge after a few moments George peaked his head over the snow bank.

"Darian?" He asked puzzled looking for her form sprawled on the snow bank, what he found letters written in her trade mark Slytherin green. 'Look Up' As he did a snowball whizzed down at him and plopped unto his neck and slid down his shirt front.

Darian's laughing form lowered slowly from the sky, she wrapped herself lazily around Georges front and kissed him, feeling and watching his face change as the snowball melted inside his shirt.

When she removed her lips and tongue from his person George looked at her slyly. "I'll get you back Darian, Slytherin's aren't the only one's who can play a good prank." Darian laughed and kissed his forehead.

"Yes, but Slytherin's watch their backs better, I know all your moves Weasley." It was an innuendo, he knew it. She was egging him to step up his game, she'd always done that played him against Fred, to see which twin could light her candle the best. George raised an eyebrow.

"Got a new muggle boyfriend I should curse?" He smiling lazily, carrying her the rest of the way to the cemetery. Darian leapt off him and took his gloved hand in hers.

"Nopers, I just know you won't put your…all into it now that you don't have a back up…" She laughed and placed her head on his shoulder as George blushed remembering the last time he'd seen Darian.

_FlashBack Lemon warning, if you don't know what a lemon is I suggest skipping to where this warning ends_

The summer had just started; Fred and George were at their flat in Diagon Alley when a knock came at their door. Thinking it was another telegram from wizards who refused to use owls, George went to the door.

The moment it opened he saw Darian, in nothing but her lacy bra and panties. Stuttering George could barely yell to Fred before her hot mouth covered his.

"Mmmm, I missed my boys." Darian purred in Georges ear before running into the office and strattling Fred giving him the same treatment. George watched as Darian slowly began to undress his brother, imagining it was him he felt himself go hard at the thought.

Darian must have caught unto his look because she looked at the twins and said, "Want to play a new game?" George and the half dressed Fred both stared at her.

"New game?" Darian laughed and licked Fred's exposed nipple, tugging on it gently with her teeth.

"Mmm, its called two's fun but three is better." The boys looked at each other, shocked but than smiled.

"Wicked." They said together. At that moment, Darian jumped off of Fred and strattled, the standing George as Fred went to transfigure his bed, making it larger and softer.

George carried Darian to the bed room. Slowly she undressed him so that he and Fred were only in their boxers.

Fred leaned down and let his hands wander up and down Darian's luscious body. He took out his wand and burned away the top lacy garment. Each brother took a side and explored.

Though they'd both traveled the body before it was exciting, licking and nipping, feeling Darian buck underneath them with pleasure; when her screams rose George clamped his hot and ready mouth on hers while Fred's eager fingers found her wetness.

Sinking in and out of Darian Fred concentrated, and soon enough Darian's moans of pleasure could be heard even though George was still attached to her mouth. Slipping off her lacy garments Fred drove in faster and harder until Darian arched and released herself into his waiting palm.

George looked at his brother and smiled, they switched places. Both providing different sensations, as George was a softer kisser and Fred drove Darian higher with just his tongue battling hers.

George moaned softly as Darian again came this time into his hand, he kissed up her thighs and touched his tongue to her sweet opening. Darian arched again and couldn't tell the boys apart any more it was only sensations that she felt.

The boys stopped for a moment and let Darian catch her breath. Smirking she laid herself on top of Fred. "My turn."

George watched as Darian licked up Fred's thighs, kissing and nipping; she made her way up to his waiting nipples. Biting him softly and tugging playfully Darian cupped Fred in her other hand and massaged him softly.

George could only watch aroused as his brother, cried and moaned at the treatment, could only imagine what it felt like to have her hot breath on him. He touched himself and watched as Fred's eyes slid out of focus, almost to his end.

Fred cried as he came finally into Darian's hand. She smiled dreamily and kissed him long and slow arousing him again. Only this time as soon as she saw his arousal she moved to his brother.

George cried out when he felt the hot mouth on his own arousal. He clutched the blankets with his hands straining to hold back his sobs of pleasure as Darian's hands roamed and her mouth worked him.

Fred watched as his brother reached his end, how Darian pulled up and let his seed spill harmlessly into her palm, how ragged he looked, how sated and how Darian brought him back up with only a flick of her tongue.

"I need to be inside of you." Fred heard himself say, watching a wicked smile crawl onto Darian's face.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She slid over to him and onto him. Fred shuddered as the warmth hit him. He was mesmerized as she rocked back and forth over him. Soon he clutched at her sides speeding her pace, feeling himself break under her, feeling her contract around him. Together their heads fell back in ecstasy as Fred released himself into her.

George watched, usually he wasn't greedy but the comments burned in his brain, he was as good a lover as his brother and he would prove it. Barely letting Darain rest George thrust himself roughly into her.

Darian gasped as George filled her, more so than Fred had done before. He slammed her roughly into the bed, thrusting hard and fast into her. He felt her need building up and increased his speed, soon her eyes rolled back into her head and they screamed release together.

Panting and sobbing the three lay in the bed. Sweat rolled down their backs, and smiles were wide and well deserved. Suddenly Darian stood and moved her hands across the boys body's, enticing.

"You can't be serious." Fred panted.

"I think she is serious," George said with a smirk, Fred smirked than two.

"Together?" Darian asked, trying to tease the boys into a tag team.

"Together." The twins said. Darian lay back, Fred filled her, than George, than Fred, than George. Each took a turn thrusting into her, soon she could barely tell them apart.

Arching quickly Darian felt herself contract on one only to have it pulled away from her and filled with another. Her senses blurred, her speech was gone her mind whipped blank.

An orgasm hit her with a cry and it mingled with that of another person's and than, again the filling the rush the haste the need for it all to be compelte. Darian screamed, and the boy screamed also.

_End Lemon, it is safe for the innocent to read again_

Than they were a tangle of limbs, all with skin of ivory, red and black hair mixed together.

George could only look at Fred as Darian left them, each with a quick kiss.

"How did we get so lucky?" Fred said dreamily, George knew that he was replying the earlier engagement.

"Easy, we looked past her Slytherin housing and found a lioness amoung snakes."

"I do like the Slytherin in her though, the Gryffindor girls aren't as outgoing…"

"What do you expect? I heard she taught Draco and Blaise the Slytherin Sex Gods all they know and not even half of what she does…"

"Thank god she loves red heads."

"And we're a package deal…"

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 2

George blushed a deep red, offsetting his hair. He cleared his throat and kissed the top of her head.

"Well, perhaps I'll surprise you." Darian laughed and jumped ahead of him only to come back and touch his chest lightly.

"You always do…" Darian looked into his eyes and felt her own cloud with tears. Just around the corner was his grave, Fred. Her first real boyfriend, the guy she could tell everything to, the man she came to love so deeply that she could barely see her lovers face for fear of crying out.

George felt Darian tighten, her muscles taut and quivering. He looked into her deep brown eyes and in them found the sadness that he two harbored. Fred was gone, and in his wake he had left the woman he loved and the brother who needed him.

"I miss him George, I miss him so much my heart aches constantly. Even when I'm with you I know something's missing." George ran his fingers through her black hair, kissed her cheek.

"I'm missing something too Darian, a part of me left with him." George remembered the times he had spent with his brother, the laughs, the jokes, the love they shared.

_Flash Back_

George huddled against his wall, shaking with tears. It was his third year and the girl of his dreams had just turned him down. His shoulders heaved with the rage and sorrow his teen body felt, he could never be happy again.

Fred came into the room, his hair covered with the freshly fallen snow. With one look at his brother he was next to him on the bed, his hand on Georges back rubbing in slow comforting circles.

"Now, now little brother what's the matter?" George clung to Fred weeping openly unto his shoulder. Fred could only hold unto George as George spilled his soul out to the one person who understood him.

"I asked Erica Stuts out, you know that spicy Ravenclaw who I've had my eye on. Tells me in a nice voice 'I'll think about it' what does she do? She waits until breakfast and in front of the whole Quidditch team flat out rejects me like I'm yesterday's mashed potatoes."

Fred grinned, "That's just because she thought you were me. I put itching powder in her cloak the other day for making fun of my broomstick. Don't take it so hard there are other hotter girls out their."

"Oh yeah like who?" George said, irritable and about ready to pounce on his brother. Fred gave a lazy lopsided grin.

"Like my girlfriend." George jumped up, singing a hallelujah chorus. He hugged his brother.

"Who is it? Angelica, Mary, don't tell me you landed Lacy." Fred smiled sheepishly, turning bright red, under his breath he mumbled a name.

"What?" Asked George, smiling waiting.

"Darian Paddock." George's mouth fell to the floor.

"Darian Paddock? The chick who lives down the street from us? The one you brought home last summer…oh shit." George sat on the bed and put his head in his hands.

Darian Paddock, they'd first met her when they were little kids. Fred and George had been sitting in their yard watching as Charlie and Bill zoomed around on their broomsticks. They clapped as Bill swooped around Charlie and landed a goal in the basket.

Fred had looked over and pointed, a tiny girl with black hair was watching the boys fly around. She wore clothes that were too big on her tiny eight year old body, they were tattered and graying. At the moment she had her thumb stuck in her mouth and was staring with wide eyes at the red heads.

"Mum!" Fred and George both called, causing Charlie and Bill to stop and stare at the girl, fear on their faces. When Mrs. Weasley emerged she gasped and clutched a hand to her chest.

"Oh my, my wand, my wand?" She fumbled around in her skirts until she produced her wand and strode up to the girl.

The tiny little girl with the black mop looked up at Mrs. Weasley. She smiled sweetly at her.

"Hello ma'am, I'm Darian. Your sons could use a bit of work don't you think? Mind if I take a look at your gnomes?"

Needless to say Mrs. Weasley was both shocked and annoyed. "My sons both happen to be on the Quidditch team at their school." The small girl smiled.

"Yes, but they have no style." Mrs. Weasley turned red and the twins stared in awe, this girl was standing up to their mum. They strode foreword and took the girl with them to tease the gnome.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George." The boys introduced themselves. The girl made a grand sweeping motion with her hands.

"I'm Darian Paddock, witch." Fred and George turned on her eyeing her strangely.

"Witch?" She stuck out her chest proudly.

"I've been on the school lists since I was born. Dumbledore personally came to my house to explain to my muggles what I was and that I should be treated cautiously." Fred and George smirked.

"Oh yeah?" George asked, looking at his mother who was listening intently.

"Why should they?" Darian glared daggers at them.

"My father is a convict in Azkaban and they were worried that one of his fellows would try to come and snatch me away."

"Your father is?" Mrs. Weasley asked, Darian turned to look at her and smiled sweetly.

"Sirius Black duh…"

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes noticing the similarities between Black and Darian. Darian noticed the recognition and back away from Mrs. Weasley's gaze.

"I'll be going I guess, see you at Hogwarts in a few years than…"

They hadn't seen her for years until they were eleven. They met her on the Hogwarts Express. She was older but still being young and thinking girls were icky they only got stuck sitting in the same compartment as her.

"I've always wanted to come and play with you guys but my mum said your mum told her I wasn't welcome." Darian wore her hair short, cropped up to her ears, it gave her an impish look especially when her large brown eyes stared out at you from underneath her longer bangs.

"Well she wouldn't want you in our house, Black's the murderer who killed thirteen people with one curse." Darian shook her head her eyes brimming with tears.

"No he's innocent. He told me when I went to visit him. He's good and was only blamed for the crime, he doesn't have a Dark Mark. Everyone just blames him for what Voldie did."

The twins looked at her in surprise. "You can't believe that!" Both shouted at her in unison. She nodded.

"I saw his arms, he's a good man, I swear it. He was in Gryffindor, he's noble and brave and he loved the Potters." Fred snorted.

"Yeah enough to sell them both to you-know-who…" Darian burst into tears.

"I thought you'd understand! I can't believe I trusted you!"

"We both know you're going to be in Slytherin and turn out just like your father, we don't trust Slytherins." Darian cried even harder and ran out of the compartment.

She'd stormed out, at the sorting she'd been sent to Slytherin all the while glaring daggers at the Weasley's.

It continued this way until they were in their second year.

"What's got her?" Lee had asked as they walked to Potions, it was a common question among the Gryffindor's but one that was never answered. Darian hadn't spoken at all in any of their lessons together, and never stopped glaring at the twins.

"She's got her knickers in a twist." George said as they rounded the bend to the potions dungeon.

Snape loomed over them. Breathing down their necks as they tried, in vain, to brew the correct potion, worst of all George had been paired with Lee leaving Fred to be paired with Darian.

"You're doing it wrong." Darian said under her breath as Fred stirred in a bit of crushed black beetles. Frustrated, Fred swore as the potion turned black and started to smoke.

"If you're so smart you do it!" He yelled at Darian. Her face turned white, and she looked down. Taking out her wand she muttered something and the potion Fred had brewed disappeared.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Fred asked, enraged, they had to turn a potion in by the end of the class period and it was nearly half over.

"Hush, you stupid git, you want to get a good mark? Leave the potion brewing to me." Silenced by her glare, Fred watched as Darian began their potion a new.

Within minutes it was the pale yellow it was supposed to be, Darian was frequently whipping her brow as she concentrated on stirring the potion just the right amount of time.

"Time is up, bring your finished potions to the front." Snape's voice whispered spreading threw the dungeon like vapor. As Fred and Darian came up his lips curled into a sneer.

"It seems that I have two potions from your group Weasley and Paddock." In a vial he held Fred's black potion. "Who made this horrible mockery of a potion and than tried to vanish it, when second years are not allowed to use that sort of spell. I can guarantee that who ever did this will receive a week's worth of detention with me."

Fred swallowed, it wouldn't be his first detention this year but he knew how much Snape loved to punish Gryffindors. He was about to open his mouth when Darian jutted her chin out.

"Sorry Snape love, but I just couldn't handle the thought of failing under your impressive tutelage. You are my head of house after all, so I figured we could come to some sort of arrangement." Snape's face was twisted into one of rage and shock. The Gryffindors were speechless as were the Slytherins, who did this girl think she was. More impressively to the twins after saying all this and causing Snape's face to turn purple she winked at him and made a kissey face.

"Two months detention with me Ms. Paddock, perhaps it will cure you of your cheek!" Snape nearly spat at her. Darian who had turned her back turned back around and grinned.

"Oh I'm sure you'll be seeing plenty of my cheek, sir." She made a provocative movement with her hips and grinned before bounding out of the class.

As Snape sat back at his desk contemplating all the horrid things to do to Darian during their detentions while Fred and George ran after Darian.

"Why'd you do that for me?" Fred asked as soon as they caught up with the red face Slytherin.

"Why you even talking to me I thought you hated Slytherins?!" Darian turned on them, shaking. Both boys looked at the ground blushing madly.

"We were young then…" George said.

"Let us make it up to you…" Fred pleaded, Darian smiled for the first time around them.

"Alright, you can make it up to me by letting me tutor you in the art of potions, you're going to need some help if you hope to pass." They looked at her puzzled she laughed and blushed madly.

"That's payment for you?"

"I get to spend time with two red heads don't I?" They looked at her again, puzzlement etched on their faces.

"Red heads?" Darian nodded and kissed each boy on the cheek.

"Yup I love red heads." She winked at them before striding off to her next class.

"She loves red heads?" Lee wondered in confusion having watched both on his friends receive their first kisses from a Slytherin.

Side Story Detentions with Snape _Lime Warning_

That night Darian entered the Potions dungeon. She wore a wife beater and a pair of jeans handed down from her older brother; she figured that if she was going to be doing some dirty work she might as well dress for it.

Snape entered the room, with his same commanding presence. He eyed her suspiciously, and took a seat at his desk.

Five minutes passed with Darian staring at him in silence; finally she couldn't take it anymore. "What am I just going to stand here all night?" Snape looked up at her surprised that she would address him so.

"Really Ms. Paddock, do you feel it necessary to address all your Professors so or is it because I'm your head of house that I earn that honor?" Darian flushed, and mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Snape leaned foreword his eyes on only the girl in front of him. She was thirteen, a little older than some of her classmates but Dumbledore had felt that one more year with her muggle parents would help her.

She was more developed than most of the girls in her year, and it seemed that she had learned how to use her guile; the Slytherin boys in her year raved about how she teased and tortured them. Snape had waited for her eventual slip up so that he could spend time with the amazing second year.

"I said, I only address you that way because I find you more attractive than the other teachers." Snape's eye twitched. Oh no she didn't.

"Ms. Paddock?" Darian bit down on her bottom lip, she stood up and faced Snape, a 5'11 to a 4'8.

"I can't help it sir, I said those things just so that I could spend time away from the common room. I hate all of them! They gossip and spread rumors, just because I'm the top of our year I'm sleeping with all the purebloods to copy their homework. Hell the only people I've kissed were those damn Weasley Twins and on the cheek mind you!"

Snape stared dumbfounded as for the next hour Darian ranted about the room, stomping her feet and waving fists around once nearly nailing him in the nose.

"And so Professor, I heard you were the Sex God in your day, and you are a teacher so TEACH!" Darian ended her rant by collapsing on the floor. Snape looked over at her smirking, his black eyes twinkling.

"Oh you heard correctly Ms. Paddock…"

"Darian." Snape nodded.

"Darian, and so I accept." Darian looked up surprised.

"Accept?" Snape nodded. Darian jumped up and began to do the happy dance, which was basically the Muggle dance to Jump on it. Snape quickly wrestled her into his lap.

Darian laid her head against his shoulder, as he whispered in her ear.

"Lesson number one, seduction." Snape's voice was silky and caused her to shiver slightly. "Stroking, caressing, mild, light, nothing to lasting. The touches must be quick and nimble, to intrigue." His hands scampered lightly up her inner thighs, a brush on her inner arm, a slight touch on the exposed flesh of her chest.

Darian breathed out slowly letting herself feel these things and absorb them. She was learning and being given a gift at the same time. It wasn't as if Snape was unattractive it was just that he was scary.

She moaned, surprised by the suddenness of it she could not keep it in. Snape whirled her around so that she was in a strattling position. She felt his hard member against her leg and blushed madly, before her mouth was taken in his.

His mouth was soft on hers, his tongue pleading for entrance. She gasped when he nipped at her lip and his tongue gained entrance threw the trickery. Tongue battle tongue as his hands continued to move up and down her back.

As soon as the kiss had started it was over, and Snape had placed Darian back on her own two feet.

"We will continue with lesson one tomorrow Darian, be here six o'clock sharp." Darian smiled at Snape and went to the door.

"Don't worry sir, I'm never late." As she left the room, Snape braced himself against a table. He thought with a smirk 'If she learns this fast in all my skills she very well may find herself late one day, especially if she plays to rough with the Slytherin boys.'

_End Lime_

Cliffy haha suckers…


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Guys, I'm back! Yup it took a while but I'm back and ready for business. This chapter is a bit of a roller coaster with up and downs and a couple twists and turns. I hope you like it, and reviews are always accepted!

It was George who saw the grave first, and let the somberness of it fill him body and soul. To Muggles it appeared to be an old grave failing apart and decrepit; but to wizarding eyes, it was the statue of a young boy holding a wand in one hand a rubber chicken in the other.

Engraved at the base, in shining gold letters the grave read. "_To Fred Thom __Weasley__, still __pranking__ in heaven and our hearts."_ Darian read this to herself, as she had so many times in the letter Mrs. Weasley had sent her, to finally see it made Darian break down in tears.

"I know, it hurts me to see him too." George was of course referring to the statue of his brother, his image in everyway, except in stone, no longer the living breathing brother he wanted and needed by his side.

Darian though cried for another reason, because in her heart of hearts she knew that George was going to hate her, and she would loose him forever. Darain knew this because George had always wanted her for himself, and he would never shut Fred out…but George hated sharing her with his brother. Now Darian had to tell him…had to tell him that she was…

Touching her stomach lightly, Darian trembled to see George crouch at the foot of his brothers grave and touch it softly, tears freezing to his face. How could she tell this man that she loved, that the boy they had both lost had left a bit of himself behind? Could Darian really tell George that she was three months along, with his brothers child? Would he, could he ever except that?

"I miss you Fred…I miss you more than words can say…I wish you were here with me, and you could see Darian again and hold her again…" George shivered and stood before going to Darian and wrapping his arms around her frail form.

Kissing him with all she was, Darian tried to memorize his face, knowing she would never be able to forget him but at the same time had a feeling that nothing would ever be the same for her again.

"George? I have to tell you something." He held her still, and Darian was releaved when he took his hands out of her hair and kissed her forehead. "Tell me everything…" He said it soft and relaxed, he really had no idea.

"I met Fred…before the final battle." George stiffened slightly and Darian's heart broke, but she continued on. "He told me he loved me and that he might not come back…" George began to pull away, but no longer did Darian cry. "We made love…George…I'm pregnant."

The world shattered, his world and hers, George watched in his mind as Darian fell from the pedestal he'd put her on. "What?" He sounded angry, good…Darian wanted him angry it was easier then hurt and pity…than the guilt she felt inside. It was easy to hear his anger and bewilderment than to meet her with a cold fury.

"I'm three months along…" Darain spoke it softly and looked up to see George's face, mottled with rage and hurt, his hands balled into fists.

Tiny droplets of blood appeared in the snow beneath George's hands, his nails dug so tightly into the skin that they drew blood. He turned away from Darian, and she stood away from him, a wall was between them now.

"George…" She reached out for him, and he brushed her off. "I don't know you any more, stay away from me…never contact me again." He walked away from her, leaving her shivering in the snow next to his brother's grave.

sSs

Darian woke in a cold sweat, remembering the day she'd been left by the grave. She'd had nightmares these past three months, all of them about Fred and George…about them both leaving her. Hugging herself Darian tried in vain not to make any noise, to show her pain.

She'd been in the snow, for hours just staring at the spot where George's body had disappeared, willing him to come back, he never did. It was when her lips were frozen shut from salty tears, and her body glued to the cold stone. Then he'd come, her greatest and oldest friend.

"Darian?" His voice had been concerned, Darian had looked at him and seen his grey eyes. Draco Malfoy caught her as she fell to the ground, and held her as she sobbed out her tragic story. He brought her back to his mansion, and got her a doctor. All the while Draco was in shock from learning that the Gryffindor had left Darian pregnant in the snow, on his brothers grave.

When all the doctors had gone and they were finally alone, Draco had crawled into bed with Darian, and held her as she cried herself to sleep. Each time she woke from one of her nightmares he held her and she trembled in his arms. Yes, Draco Malfoy was Darian's truest friend.

Draco woke and heard tiny mewling sounds coming from down the hall. He'd always been a light sleeper, and now he was glad, no one deserved to go threw what Darian was alone. Rushing to her room in nothing but his inky black boxers, Draco found Darian huddled in the corner of her bed crying.

"Oh, my love." He said softly going to her, wrapping his arms around her and laying her back on the bed. That was the first night he'd slept apart from her, now he knew that he couldn't. "Darian, what's wrong?" Draco asked smoothing her hair out of her face. Darian leaned into Draco, and he hugged her closer.

Darian had always loved the way Draco smelled, so fresh and spicy, exotic. More than anything, it was his smell that soothed her now, so familiar and warm. 'Snakes take care of each other…' Hadn't Snape always told them that? Feeling his warmth soak into her cold bones Darian sighed a bit.

"I had the dream again, where he leaves me…" Draco brushed away her tears, and kissed her cheeks. "Draco, I'm so afraid…that I won't have a father for the baby…what will I do? That's bad in the wizarding world."

Truth be told it was the most horrid crime to have a child with one parent, in the Muggle world it was alright but to wizards; it was punishable by Azkaban to leave an unborn child. Draco knew that Darian would not want anything to happen to George, sighing he crawled away from Darian.

"Dare? You and I have been so close to each other, since I got to school you have always been my greatest friend. You helped me when I needed you most, now I'm going to help you. Darian…will you marry me?" He pulled the ring out from under the bed (where he knew she never went). It was a clear cut emerald in a silver band. Draco was on one knee looking up at her.

This took her breath away. Darian simply looked at the ring, tears in her eyes again. "Draco, I don't…." He silenced her by attaching his mouth to hers, soft, sweet and tender. That was how Draco Malfoy had always kissed her, that was how Darian knew he always would. Darian responded to the kiss, allowing herself to become drunk on the sensation, so familiar and yet new enough that it sent shivers down her spine.

"I won't leave you Dare, you know I've always loved you, let me show you how much I do…say yes." Draco's voice was soft, it was always kind to those close to him. The few people that there were, would defend Draco with their lives, all of them knowing his real reason for being cold.

What could she do? Darian had her choices, and in the moments span of that kiss she knew what she had to do. Looking into those eyes, the eyes that held love for her. "Yes Draco, I will marry you."

sSs

George was in a bad way, for three months his family had been watching him waste away. He felt guilt and pain inside from what he'd done but all he could do was rant and rave about what Darian had done to him. He'd gone back to the grave, later that night looking for her, even though his mother had told him only a stupid woman would still be sitting in the stone four hours later. George had gone back to Darian's house and her brother had slammed the door in his face.

No one had seen or heard anything from her for three months, the Aurors feared abduction by a radical Voldermort group. They'd followed every lead, even went so far as bringing in people to interrogate, all the stops were pulled out.

Slamming down the newspaper, caused Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and his mother to look up from their breakfasts, as they were all currently living in Grimmauld place until the Burrow was fixed.

"George? What's wrong?" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to stand. George simply threw the paper at them. There on the front page, was the full page story.

'Draco Malfoy, son of reported Death Eater, set to marry Darian Paddock Black hero of the final battle and daughter of Sirius Black.' George felt the anger start to coil and writhe inside him like a cobra waiting to strike.

"Well this is good for her isn't it? She's moving on George." Mrs. Weasley, said, poor woman not being told that both her sons were intimate with the young Slytherin or that said Slytherin was pregnant with her dead son's child. George simply set down his fork and folded his hands.

"Mum, that isn't the thing. She deserves better than that dirty Ferret!" George nearly spat out causing the others in the room to back away from him a bit, before Hermione cleared her throat.

"Perhaps George, instead of biting off you're mother's head, you could explain to her why you are so upset." All the children knew, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, hell even Percy knew while Bill and Charlie suspected. They'd never said anything, feeling it was George's responsibility but now this was uncalled for.

Glaring at Hermione George sighed. "I'm going out, I'll be back late." No one tried to stop him, and when George apparated out Mrs. Weasley burst into tears.

sSs

Sitting at his desk, Draco Malfoy smiled at the moving picture on his desk. He and Darian had taken a few together, they were in a park close to where Darian grew up. This one was when they were on a swing, Darian sat on his lap, laughing as he kissed her neck. As they swung she turned her smiling face into his for a deeper kiss.

Draco touched the frame and than went back to his work, he ran a curse breaking company now and were quite successful. Though he continued to be distracted, by well wishers sending him cards, hoping his life was happy with Darain. How could it not be? Draco and Darian were happy, and she was just beginning to heal after what George did to her.

"Mr. Malfoy, someone to see you." Draco's secretary's voice came from an old muggle speaker box. "Alright Cindy let him in." Draco sent back, and straightened his desk.

Instead of a client in walked George Weasley, Draco worked hard not to jump up and punch the ruddy Gryffindor's face, unknowing that George was thinking the same about that ferret faced Slytherin.

"Mr. Weasley, very nice to see you again, please take a seat." Draco motioned to the seat across from him. George balled his fists, just waiting to give the snake a piece of his mind.

"Look Malfoy…" Draco held up his hand.

"Please, I prefer that we address each other in the civilized way, we aren't in school any more." George took a seat, and immediately began to yell.

"You're right MR. Malfoy, because if we were still in school I'd break your face for what you've done!" Draco remained calm, even though he was furious on the inside, how dare George come into his office and start to yell at him. Draco ran a hand threw his hair.

"Mr. Weasley, please let's not shout, Cindy is trained to respond to any threats against my person. Perhaps you will tell me what it is you are referring to?" Draco knew, oh he knew and he had been waiting for it. George simply closed his eyes and tried to calm his voice.

"Well, maybe it's the fact that your engaged to MY girlfriend, my very pregnant girlfriend." Draco leaned back in his chair, still looking at the picture of himself and Darian.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Weasley but I believe you broke it off with Darian, the day you left her three months along on your brothers grave. I would not worry about your brothers child, he or she will be raised by two loving parents and raised to remember Fred. In fact the child will have full rights to visit Fred's family, but you will not come near her." George stood, and grabbed his wand, as did Draco.

"Fuck off Malfoy, I've been looking for her for three months, and Darian belongs to me!" George was yelling again. Before he could react George was up against the wall, Malfoy's wand at his neck.

"Listen you little piss ant, Darian does not belong to anyone. You abandoned her, left her because you were sick with jealousy. I love her, and I won't let her get hurt by you again. She's just started to sleep threw the night, thanks to you she's had three months of nightmares." Draco's voice was raising, matching the blood pounding in his head.

"Three months of her body rejecting her. She's almost lost the baby twice, because her mind is trying to kill it. Three months of trying to nurse her back to health after two weeks of barely eating. If it wasn't for the fact that she still cares about you, I would have destroyed you three months ago." George felt the twisting in his gut, as Draco let go and went back to his desk.

"Is…Is she alright?" George asked, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. Draco looked up and snorted.

"Not like its any of your business, but yes she is. She's actively planning her wedding with her mother and mine, she's gained some weight though really not enough to be considered healthy yet." Draco turned the picture around for George to see, he was surprised to hear a strangled sound coming from George.

"Tell her, I'm sorry, that I hope she'll be alright." Draco gave a curt nod.

"You and you're family are invited to the wedding, I also sent an owl to your mother. I decided that it was time to tell her that she is going to be a Grand-Mother again." George nodded again his face ashy pale as he watched Darian repeatedly kiss Draco.

"Yeah, probably, I should have told her?" Draco nodded and started picking up his desk.

"It's fine Mr. Weasley. Darian and I planned on your…reluctance to tell your mother of your activities and conversations. I expect it will be there when you arrive home. Now if you don't mine, Darian has a doctors appointment that I really must head to. Good day Mr. Weasley I can't say it's been a pleasure."

Draco breezed out of his office, leaving a stunned George Weasley, in his receptionist's office.

sSs

On his arrival home, a cluster of red hair was sitting at the table, occasionally broken up by black, blonde and brown. George walked into to a gathering of his family and was scared. In the middle of the table lay an elegantly written letter and photos of a pregnant Darian.

"Sit George." Mr. Weasley said gesturing to the open seat at the head of the table. George gulped and sat. Twenty pairs of eyes were trained on him, George began to sweat.

"Care to explain these?" It was Mr. Weasley who spoke again, clutching Mrs. Weasley's hand like a vise, unable to let her go, as tears streamed down her face. George picked up the letter.

_From the Desk of Draco Lucious __Malfoy_

_To the __Weasley__ Household,_

_Greetings to you all, though I'm sure you aren't happy to hear from me, but I have information that has been with held from you._

_Yes it's true, I have been holding Ms. __Darian__ Paddock-Black in my household, __yes__ we are engaged. I know of your extensive searches for her and am ashamed to say that when my home and office were searched I hide all trace of her from you, the reasons why will be explained further on._

_Let me begin with how we met this most recent time. I was taking a stroll threw the cemetery where your own son is buried, again my extreme condolences I don't believe you received my flowers but I did send them. I was visiting the grave of my own mentor Severus __Snape__, who was not allowed to be buried on Hogwarts Ground, as at the time he was still under investigation. Potter, because I know you are there and most likely to be the second one to read this letter, I thank you for clearing his name with the pensive memories to me it is the greatest feat you have ever performed._

_So there I was in the cemetery, arms full of flowers, when what should I see? A very foolishly dressed and fellow __Slytherin__Darian__, I approached her where she was clinging to the grave of your son. She was very nearly frozen to the __spot,__ her lips were blue as were her finger nails. Well she toppled from the grave as soon as I approached and thankfully I caught her before she hit the ground and knocked herself out._

_Though it is against my practice, I __apparated__ straight out of the cemetery to Saint __Mungos__ where __Darian__ was rushed to the Critical Wizard's ward. Imagine my surprise when I was told that I had brought her in just in time that no damage came to her or her child. The second bit of news took my breath away, and I demanded to see her._

_Once I was in the room the full story came out, though how she managed to hide it from me all these years I'll never know.__ It seems that since her third year __Darian__ was dating both of your sons, with their permission. This surprised me, but what did me in was when she continued. It seems that since both boys were in the Order and she was running from those against half bloods, __Darian__ didn't get to __see your sons very often. The night before the final battle, it seems that Fred and __Darian__ met up, and Fred was used to sharing with George but that night he wanted her to himself._

_Long story short, Fred conceived a child with __Darian__ and she'd been hiding it since the battle. When __Darian__ approached George about it, he left her in the cemetery where I come in._

_I need not tell you that __Darian__ considers you family, and has thought about you a lot since she came out of Saint __Mungos__. Now in the past three months __Darian__ initially lost twenty pounds and nearly lost the baby twice in her guilt over George, though she has gained the weight back though is really not healthy enough for being about to start her third trimester._

_She is also continually having nightmares, to the point that she has just begun to sleep properly. Unknown to you, __Darian__ witnessed Fred's death and her heart is very broken, she wakes up screaming for him and George._

_You don't want to hear this though, so I'll give you the good news. __Darian__ would love to have you over for dinner on Saturday, George included. Though I have to warn you that if he says anything to my fiancé I will be forced to have you all removed, __Darian__ does not need the stress. Oh yes and Molly __Darian__ would also enjoy your help with the wedding preparations, I certainly wouldn't mind another attractive woman in the house, but that is up to Arthur._

_I have enclosed pictures of her for you and hope to hear back from you._

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Draco __Lucious__Malfoy_

Mrs. Weasley's lips were pursed as she watched George gently caress the picture of Darian holding her only slightly ballooned stomach.

"How could you do this George? I mean we all knew that you and Fred were at her, but leaving her…in the cemetery!" Hermione said, breaking the silence of the kitchen. Soon all of the children were berating George.

"Enough! ENOUGH!" Mr. Weasley roared over the crowd. The group fell silent, though you could cut the glares at George with a knife, they were that thick.

"George, now that you've read this letter what do you have to say for yourself?" Mrs. Weasley asked, keeping her voice as steady as possible, George simply laid the picture back on the table.

"I messed up, I messed up bad." George said, and Harry stood. Everyone looked at him, Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived who was now the boy who had to try to live. Harry had nightmares, night sweats, depression, paranoia anxiety, Harry was barely managing to hold his life together now.

"How could you George? You told us all when Fred wasn't around, how much to loved her, how you would do anything for her, that if the choice ever came you hoped she picked you because you would always be there for her." George hung his head and Harry continued.

"She needed you, Darian who is practically my sister, needed you by her side and you tossed her away like a piece of trash. Why? Because she made a simple mistake of forgetting the contraception charm, and look what it gave us, a piece of Fred after we thought he was gone." Ginny was tugging on Harry's scared hand now, trying to get him to sit down, both he and George were getting angry.

"What do you know about it Potter? Huh, you act like a big saint but I know for a fact you let Darian take your virginity. I know she taught you everything she taught Malfoy, just as I know what you do to my little sister every night, don't play the sister card when you fucked her brains out." The movement was fast, without even a wand being drawn.

George lay against the floor, nose bleeding, Harry stood over him eyes shadowed with only a smirk on his face.

"You think you know me George? You don't know me, you don't know half of the shit I've had to deal with. So fuck you, I'm going to stay where I belong." Harry glanced once at Ginny and apparated away.

"Good fucking job George…" Ginny said crying and running up to her room. George stood up.

"I'm sorry, I…I just wanted one thing, one thing to myself that I didn't have to share!" George let the tears stream down his face with the blood, and as Mrs. Weasley fixed it he could only sniffle.

"Yes you get to see her I'll allow you to come with us, but if you put one toe out of line I will personally hex you." Mrs. Weasley said to her son who nodded and ran up to his room, not noticing that Darian's picture was now covered in blood.


End file.
